


killed it with kisses

by cloudwatch



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwatch/pseuds/cloudwatch
Summary: You're leaning against him fully, trembling, and he tightens his grip around your waist almost instinctively. You hear both of your heart beats, close enough in rhythm that they merge together and after a moment you drop your head to his neck. You don't think you'll be letting go any time soon.G'raha tilts his head to the side, and your ear is squished for a moment as he adjusts his shoulder; your head follows the movement as you tuck your legs in to curl more into his hold. You hear him take a few deep breaths before he clears his throat and manages, "That was… not at all what I was expecting to happen when you invited me to spend time with you today."You don't feel like speaking at the moment, adrenaline no longer giving you energy to move, so you nod your head a few times and exhale."My dearest friend… as much as I adore the closeness we're sharing, this branch is not the most comfortable to be sitting on, nor does it seem to be the most stable."--------------------a series of stories about g'raha and the warrior of light learning more about each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi.
> 
> word prompt: clean

G'raha Tia is proud to say that when it comes to keeping his work contained to one area, instead of spreading it throughout the entire Crystal Tower, he's so far been successful. The Umbilicus has become his designated work room, all his research books and scrolls of theories being kept there; Lyna, during one of her more… forceful moments, had demanded he not work in his private room as he tended to not rest when he had his books in there. She'd been rather persuasive, he remembers fondly. 

While the books weren't necessarily in the neatest piles, they were at the very least contained to the one room, with the rest of the Tower clean. 

At least, it was that way until the Warrior of Light all but moved in.

The Warrior of Light and Dark, the hero of now two worlds, fiercest fighter, and G'raha's most dearest love, was one of the messiest beings he's ever known. 

Four steps into his room in the Tower, and he's already tripping over _something._ Sighing, he glances down and sees yet another dye pot. Black, he notices as he bends to pick it up. "Why is it always black?" 

"Black dye makes me stronger," comes a voice to his left, and his gaze moves over to see them face down on the floor, blanket wrapped around their body; a needle and spinning wheel is off to the side, fabric, silk, fleece, and what looks like a ball of web laid out next to them. 

"My dear, what are you doing?" He bites back the urge to chuckle, because while seeing them like this is always a privilege, it does not stop it from being any less humorous. 

"'m trying to make a birthday gift for one of the kids here. I heard she liked bears and I've made a bear mammot before and thought I could do it again, but… I guess I'm out of practice because I clearly do not remember how to make this doll." They lift their hand up and point to the corner, and when he looks he sees what they're referring to. 

"Oh… I see. That is. Well, it's a very nice, brown cloud." 

They groan and curl up on their side. "I give up - I can master any fighting skill thrown at me, but when it comes to making things with my own hands I am the absolute _worst._ " 

G'raha smiles and makes to walk to them, however one step later he trips and instead joins them on the floor. Rubbing at his sore nose, he turns his head first towards them, where they grin at him and say, "Hello," before looking at what he'd tripped over. 

"May I ask," he starts, reaching over and picking up a piece of copper, "why do you have a pile of copper here?" 

"Oh I was working on some black smithing earlier, but I got bored so I stopped." Their grin and how high their ears are perked is enough for him to only sigh fondly and lean down and give them a chaste kiss. The warrior grips the front of his robes before he can pull away, and he almost forgets what he was going to say next.

"We should talk," he says a moment later, when he's able to pull away for a quick breath. "It's not about anything bad, per se," he says quickly when they get a concerned look on their face. "Just some… housekeeping issues." 

They sit up and drop the blanket from their shoulders and G'raha flushes as he notices they're not wearing a top. He drinks in the view shamelessly for a few seconds before shutting his eyes and turning his head away. They glance down and then shrug. "Got hot," and the smug look he knows they're giving him doesn't help his blush one bit. "It's not like you haven't seen me with less on either."

"That is true, however I had a point I was trying to make and this is not helping my concentration, a fact that you know all too well." 

They're silent for a moment, before he hears them move and feels them press up against his side, head on his shoulder. He can feel their ear twitching against the skin his neck and frowns, because they _know_ he's sensitive there and clearly do not wish to have the conversation he's intent on having. "What were you saying?" They ask happily and G'raha steels himself. 

"Housekeeping," he says flatly, grabbing their hand before it can make it to his thigh. "You, my love, are _messy._ "

The warrior pulls away and glances around the room. "I'm not _messy_ ," and the look on their face can only be called a _pout_ and G'raha memorizes that look; as fierce, deadly, and often intimidating, there were very few moments where the Warrior of Light could be considered cute, or downright adorable. This was one of those times. "I just… have a lot of things."

G'raha picks up the nearest _thing_ that they had bought. The vile was empty and had no need to be kept, however it was happily making its home on the floor of their room. "Mm, yes, and what I'm referring to is not necessarily that you have too many things. It's that you do not throw things you don't need away, or put them in a proper place." He hands them the empty vile and they grip it with both hands. Gesturing at the room, G'raha continues. "I do not fear you getting injured in battle these days as much as I do you tripping over something left on the floor in the middle of the night."

The warrior looks around the room and takes in what G'raha sees: empty pots of dye, various crafting tools and items thrown into corners, spare armor no longer needed dropped to the floor. They bite their lip and sigh. 

"Okay, okay, I see what you mean. I'm sorry… I guess I'm just not… used to this? Sharing a space, I mean." They reach out and cup his cheek and he leans into the touch. "I tend to just… drop things. A fact I'm sure you're acutely aware of at this point." 

They've mentioned this in passing before, how they learned to just drop whatever they're doing so they can leave in a moments notice; gear dropped because it's easier to grab than sort through folded clothing in a drawer, and convenient if left on the ground where it's easily spotted. G'raha hopes that eventually, the warrior will feel at ease enough in the Crystarium, with _him_ that they won't instinctively be constantly waiting for the next fight. 

He knows, though, that this is something they'll need to compromise on for the time being. He's sure that he'll have things that he does that his warrior will find annoying or not enjoy, but for now he turns his head and kisses the palm of their hand. "I don't mind the gear and weapons as much as I do the… _other_ items. How many black dye pots do you need?"

They wiggle their ears at him. "I told you, black dye on my armor makes me stronger." At his flat look they let out a bright laugh and pull their hand away from him. "I'll work better on cleaning myself up after I have adventures in crafting."

"I may have a room in the tower that we could use specifically for that, actually," he thinks out loud. "Although if we do that, I have one request."

"Name it."

"Please, leave your forays into culinary for the kitchen. If I have to smell that newt one more time in the Tower I _may_ have to rethink my living arrangements. I'm just glad that you were suffering just as much as I was."

They dissolve into laughter, pulling him towards them fast enough that he has to wrap an arm around them to balance. "I am pretty sure that I read the recipe wrong, but okay, you have a deal," and then their grin turns sly and G'raha gulps, "my Lord." 

There's a nip to his chin and he shudders. "Please, do not call me that in that tone. I do still wish to speak to you regarding a few other things before we eat."

" _Exarch,_ " comes in a whispered tone, a long, slow kiss soon after and G'raha feels his resolve stutter. He stands and they follow him up, the blanket falling completely away and as it does G'raha mentally says goodbye to his plans for the rest of his evening.

"You were crafting naked again," he says, and it comes out as almost a whine because the warrior does _not_ play fair. 

"Like I said earlier, I got hot," they grin at him, and then he's being pushed onto the bed, the warrior following him not long after.

Later, he's forgotten about what he wanted to continue discussing with his warrior. He's running his fingers through their hair as they tell him a story about a Miqo'te that had liked them to throw bombs on them as a form of training. Their legs are tangled together, tails entwined, and the weight of their arm around his waist is one he never wants moved. He thinks later he'll ask them to retell the story, because tonight he finds it harder to pay attention to the words they're saying. He can't stop looking at them, feeling overcome with just how happy he is. They seem to notice he's not paying attention, because they pause and take in the expression he has on his face. 

"What is it?"

As always, whenever they ask he can never withhold how he feels. "I _adore_ you."

Their face blooms a bright red almost immediately and they avert their eyes. G'raha has learned that sometimes just acknowledging how deep his desire and affection for them goes can reduce them to this. Admiration for them as the Warrior of Light they understood, but knowing G'raha's feelings were for _them_ and not just the hero, combined with the knowledge of just how far he went to save them - " _I_ _t overwhelms me at times."_

To hopefully spare them, G'raha leans over them and catches their gaze, soft smile on his face. He presses a kiss to their shoulder before leaning their foreheads together tenderly. "You make me feel…"

They smile at him, flush starting to die down, hand reaching up to stoke at his cheek.

"With you, I feel young again, like I'm not a day over sixty five."

The hand moves back, then up, and instead flicks at his ears. G'raha laughs and rolls off of them, watching as their ears drop and they glare at him.

"Please don't say that when we're in bed naked together."

"'Tis true, unfortunately."

They groan, pulling the blanket up and over their head as they roll away from him. "Moment has been ruined, it cannot be saved." They go quiet, a small lump underneath the blanket and G'raha is about to settle down once more when a hand grabs at his wrist and yanks him forward. His arm is placed around the lump before the grip on his wrist is gone and the arm vanishes within the blanket. 

_I love you_ , he thinks with a fond smile as he settles down behind them to sleep. 

He's woken up what feels like minutes later to the warrior sitting up beside them, tired look on their face and eyes barely staying open. "So fun fact I just now learned, which I'm surprised I hadn't known before." They pause to yawn, stretching a bit before looking back down at him. "Did you know that you snore?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're leaning against him fully, trembling, and he tightens his grip around your waist almost instinctively. You hear both of your heart beats, close enough in rhythm that they merge together and after a moment you drop your head to his neck. You don't think you'll be letting go any time soon. 
> 
> G'raha tilts his head to the side, and your ear is squished for a moment as he adjusts his shoulder; your head follows the movement as you tuck your legs in to curl more into his hold. You hear him take a few deep breaths before he clears his throat and manages, "That was… not at all what I was expecting to happen when you invited me to spend time with you today."
> 
> You don't feel like speaking at the moment, adrenaline no longer giving you energy to move, so you nod your head a few times and exhale. 
> 
> "My dearest friend… as much as I adore the closeness we're sharing, this branch is not the most comfortable to be sitting on, nor does it seem to be the most stable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writers block is awful but i'm glad to finally finish this one - i hope that you enjoy it! 
> 
> word prompt: fear

You're leaning against him fully, trembling, and he tightens his grip around your waist almost instinctively. You hear both of your heart beats, close enough in rhythm that they merge together and after a moment you drop your head to his neck. You don't think you'll be letting go any time soon. 

G'raha tilts his head to the side, and your ear is squished for a moment as he adjusts his shoulder; your head follows the movement as you tuck your legs in to curl more into his hold. You hear him take a few deep breaths before he clears his throat and manages, "That was… not at all what I was expecting to happen when you invited me to spend time with you today."

You don't feel like speaking at the moment, adrenaline no longer giving you energy to move, so you nod your head a few times and exhale. 

"My dearest friend… as much as I adore the closeness we're sharing, this branch is not the most comfortable to be sitting on, nor does it seem to be the most stable."

As if on cue, the branch creaks and you let out a sigh. Of course this would happen. "Fine, we can get down."

You pointedly ignore the fond look he gives you as you drop to the ground. Holding out your hand for his and him taking it, he takes a more graceful way to reach the ground, giving you a small "Thank you," as you help steady him once his feet touch down. 

Once you're both settled, you scan the area with a frown on your face. "I believe they're gone, we should be safe," you mumble, mostly to yourself. 

To your right, G'raha bites his lip and you just know he's trying his best not to laugh. "I'd hope that what you say is true, otherwise I fear you may have to carry me if we need to run again. I am quite worn out."

You kick at a pebble in front of you and resist the urge to pout. "Ha ha, old man. Let's head back towards the Crystarium before you pass out and I'm _forced_ to carry you."

He beams at you, says, "Let's not forget to pick up your weapon on the way. That was the most creative use of a greatsword I've ever seen, although I doubt it had the effect you were hoping it would. You've got a fantastic throwing arm," and you glare at him, tail curling in and ears falling flat to your head.

"I was _hoping_ it would kill enough of them so we wouldn't have to worry. It might not have worried you much, but they're vicious, wretched creatures and I was _trying_ to protect us."

"Ah yes, bees. Truly the most dangerous things on the First." G'raha bends at the waist and sweeps his hand in front of him in an overly dramatic bow. "What would I have done without your protection, my Warrior." 

You mumble something incoherent and G'raha laughs again. You most certainly _do not_ pout as you make your way back towards the direction you'd come from, although G'raha's hand in yours does help the situation. When you reach where your sword is, the awe in his voice as he marvels at how far it had been thrown brings a smile back to your face.

You keep that smile as you make your way back to the picnic blanket, although inwardly you're in a panic. This was not how you'd wanted your first date to go. You'd been worried about the possibility of something going wrong, him possibly realizing that aside from being the Warrior of Light you were just a regular miqo'te and didn't have much going for you - aside from incredible stamina and apparently a very, _very_ rational fear of bees. 

The twins, bless their hearts, had helped you plan the day, prepare the food, and also told you in no uncertain terms that the Exarch adored you, that they had been informed he was just as nervous as you were for your day together. Now, however, you feel as though their words had just been to give you courage during a time when you were lacking it. You know how to fight, survive, and destroy like the back of your hand. Going on a date with someone you have romantic feelings for is not something you're familiar with. 

More than just romantic feelings, you admit silently. 

Maybe your silence is longer than you thought it to be, because G’raha tightens his grip on your hand and moves to lean against you. “This has been a very adventurous day,” he states, and with how warm his tone is you find yourself relaxing. He has that effect on you, and you love it. “I am pleased you convinced me to spend time outside of the Tower, but most importantly that it was time spent with _you_.” 

_Oh._

You give him a look. “Even though our meal turned into us being chased by a nest of bees?” 

“I am _especially_ pleased about that. Imagine, the world knowing that the heroic Warrior of Darkness, savior of our world, is terrified of bees.”

“They’re _vicious,_ ” you feel the need to point out, feeling mildly defensive. “And their stings _hurt_!” 

The look he gives you causes you to flush, but when he leans over and presses a quick kiss to your cheek your face goes up in flames. “Come,” he says when he pulls away, brushing the back of his knuckles against your cheek and light flush on his cheeks. He's beautiful, you think. “Finishing our meal before the end of the day sounds pleasing, and I wish to enjoy our time more.” 

He moves to begin walking again and you let him lead you, a little preoccupied by the lingering feeling of his lips on your cheek. You bring your attention back to him once you reach the picnic, and you notice once both of you have sat down that you’re still holding hands. As he reaches into the picnic basket, you bring his hand to your lips as a gesture of fondness you hope he reads correctly. He pauses while getting the food out, thumb caressing your skin, and then he hands you a sandwich. “So, my dear warrior, do you mind telling me just why you are so terrified of bees?”

You groan and place the sandwich down. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

The earlier awkwardness during the walk back is starting to go away, and G’raha’s ears wiggle happily. “I, for one, will never forget just how you screamed the moment they started flying at you. For someone so fearless you sure turned the other directly quickly. There _has_ to be a story there, and it’s most definitely not one that was ever documented in the history books.”

 _Thank the gods,_ you think, and you bring your knees to your chest and rest your chin on top. Having countless stories about your deeds published is one thing, but having it documented just what you feared and how you reacted is another. You hope that no one else ever finds out; G’raha knowing is one thing, but you can only imagine the teasing you’d get from the Scions if they were ever to learn about it. “You’re aware of how the Echo works, right?”

“In general terms, yes. I do know that it’s not quite the same for everyone who does have it, but I’m not certain what that would have to do with your fear of bees?”

“Do you remember hearing of the Sunken Temple of Qarn?” Even saying the name has you shivering a bit.

He frowns at you, but nods and stays silent. Your tail wraps around your linked hands as you move to lay down, because looking at the sky instead of the ground sounds more appealing than ever. It’s getting darker, and within a few hours the sun will be setting. You hope it’s beautiful, because G’raha likes to watch the sunset when he’s not buried under a pile of books doing research and you want him to view nothing but beautiful things for the rest of his days. “I went in for the reason that many adventurers did, and when I first go somewhere I’m granted visions of different possibilities that could happen - different ways I could be injured and whatnot. Through the Echo I saw myself getting continuously knocked out by the _damned bees_ and,” you let out a breath and he’s still grinning as he leans over you. It’s distracting, but a most welcome view. “Let's just say it’s become an instinctual reaction.”

“To scream, run, and then toss your greatsword at them?”

" _Yes_.”

G’raha drops his head down, his hair dangling just above your face as he snickers. Your nose twitches and you do your best not to sneeze. You enjoy seeing him like this; relaxed, enjoying himself, _alive_. There are moments where you wish to take him in your arms and just reassure yourself that he’s still there, he hadn’t succeeded in sacrificing himself for you; to remind yourself that after all that you’ve lost, someone you cared for deeply had been brought back to you. Instead of grabbing him, however, you place one hand on his head by his ear and scratch gently. His laughter subsides and he lifts his head to look tenderly into your eyes. His mouth works wordlessly for a moment and your eyes are drawn to his lips immediately. 

“If I may be bold for a moment…?” He asks, and when you nod he leans down and presses a kiss to your lips so soft you half believe that you imagined it. As he pulls away and sits up fully you want to drag him back to you and kiss him again, but as you sit up he puts a hand to his mouth and turns his head away from you, and you think that maybe that kiss was about as much as he could do at the moment. Instead, you pat his hand with your tail and reach for your sandwich. “Thank you,” he says softly, his head still turned away and left ear twitching. “Thank you for indulging me.” 

“Feel free to indulge any time,” you say, before immediately taking a bite of your sandwich. He stiffens next to you for just a moment and you try not to laugh. You’re both awful at this, you realize; you’ve never really done this before. Oh, you’ve thought of it, always imagining yourself much more put together and confident, but there’s never been a moment where you could act on it until now. G’raha, as he’d told you one night - the night you’d gotten the courage to finally ask for him to spend the day with you - had not had a meaningful relationship since before he went to sleep in the Tower. You watch as he takes his own food, and even just watching him do simple things like this fills you with adoration. You tap his shoulder with your hand and send him a smirk when he finally looks at you. “It’s your turn now.”

A frown, then - “My turn?”

You shrug your shoulders. “‘Tis only polite for you to share with me something just as equally embarrassing as my fear of bees. What makes the great and powerful Crystal Exarch shudder with fear and run screaming in the opposite direction?”

He lets out a groan and buries his face in his hands. He mutters something that you don't catch, so you angle your ears towards him and ask him to repeat himself. "Pine cones," he all but shouts when you poke his side. 

You're almost giddy as you spin on the blanket to face him fully. "There is _definitely_ a story to this." 

His ears drop as he asks, "Do I have to share, really?"

"Yes," you say, placing your arms on your legs and resting your head on your hands. "You just witnessed me running and screaming from _bees._ _Do tell._ "

He removes his hands from his face and fixes you with a look that has your tail tapping against the ground and ears wiggling. "You are lucky that I adore you so." 

At times his open admiration of you causes you to fluster, and you’re thankful you don’t have to speak as he starts to tell you a story of when he was young, involving a tree, cheese blocks, and pine cones. Your conversation moves on from there, each taking turns telling stories that you never got to when you first started your adventure together with the Crystal Tower. By the time you finish your food, the sun is setting and you're eager to watch it with him.

"Thank you," he says from where his head is resting on your shoulder. "I needed a day to relax and enjoy myself, and spending it with you, my dear, has been a blessing. I would love to do this again when we both find the time."

Gripping his hand and tilting your head down to rest on top of his, you're more than happy to oblige.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i get the sunken temple of qarn one more time for roulettes i'm gonna scream

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm basing each chapter off of a word prompt, if anyone has any you want to throw at me let me know!


End file.
